In the related art, a light emitting panel in which a light emitting element such as an EL (Electro Luminescence), or the like is provided on a substrate, is used. In this light emitting panel, there is a problem in that it is difficult to understand which surface is an emitting surface of the light emitting element, and workability is not good when attaching the light emitting panel to other units, in a manufacturing process.